TY LAANG: The Untold Story
by Dr Rondo
Summary: At the beginning of Book 2 Aang decides to take a walk. This simple walk would change his life forever. What will happen now? What will change? What can remain the same?
1. Chapter 1

Ty Laang: An Untold Story

"The world's so different now" -Aang

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 1: A State of Mind

Aang didn't usually go on walks he just felt as if he needed to clear his mind today. Something was bothering him but he didn't know what it was. It felt like there was a void or emptiness in his head. He knew he was missing a piece to the puzzle that was his mind. He only wished he knew what it was.

Maybe it was Katara said. He didn't really know if she meant it. All he knew was that now he was walking down a dirt road with his staff in one hand and nothing in the other. He remembered it so clearly what she had said. It almost want planted in his mind. How could it leave him? He wished she just had not talked to him in the first place.

_Flashback_

_ "Aang come here" she said_

_ "Ok I'm coming" he replied hurrying to meet her_

_ "What's up" he said_

_ "Can you do something for me"? _

_ "Sure what is it?" _

_ "Can you go into town and get some food"_

_ "Ok sure"_

_ "Oh and Aang?"_

_ "Yeah"_

_ She hesitated than said "Thanks"_

_ Aang looked confused and then said "No Problem"_

_ After he got back she looked down_

_ "Hey Katara is anything going on"? Aang asked_

_ "Uh yeah Aang"_

_ "What's that"? he asked _

_ "Uh wait…never mind" she said almost whispering_

_ Aang looked very confused now_

_ "Katara what is it"_

_ "Aang we're just friends right"?_

_ Aang wasn't confused anymore he was just sad_

_ "Sure Katara"_

_ Now Katara looked confused at him but he turned away and looked at Sokka and told him he was going for a walk._

"It broke my heart" he thought to himself. He had liked Katara a lot but he knew she didn't like him back. It haunted him now.

He continued walking down the road and he passed some trees just starting to get their leaves back. He always loved this time of year, the animals were running around and such and the trees breathed new life. There were lots of clouds in the sky now and it was almost sunset so he decided to turn back and go to the camp.

But then he heard something, a girl's voice.

He turned around to see nothing but he was sure he had heard it. Now he was stuck, he knew he needed to go back but he also wanted to find out where the sound came from. Then he thought of Katara and immediately made his decision.

He went to find the voice…

He continued down the path when it started to get really dark outside. He almost gave up several times but he knew he did not want to go back to Katara. Not now at least. He didn't really want to talk to her at the moment.

Then he heard it again and instantly he knew where it came from and dashed in that direction. He went faster and faster until he cleared a push to see a gigantic pit.

There in the middle of a pit was a girl in a pink outfit, a long braid and had cuts and wounds all over her.

Aang ran toward her and tried to talk to her but she was unresponsive. But he had to do something.

He thought about taking her back to the camp but it was too far by now. So he decided on a different plan.

He took her and carried her on his back and began to run down the road, eventually he found a mountain side with a cave in it and took her in after Airbending it to make it clear of bugs and whatever was in there. He set her down and began to tend to her wounds. Then he looked outside and saw it was night and it had begun to storm. He knew he couldn't bring her back to the camp tonight. He would have to wait…

He waited all night and finally went to bed hoping she would wake up or the storm would pass over tomorrow. One or the other was bound to happen anyway.

_Morning_

Aang woke with a start. He had a dream of Katara being held in Zuko's arms while she and he laughed at Aang.

He calmed down and eventually looked around the cave.

The girl was nowhere to be found.

Aang looked behind him and then back again but when he turned around again the girl was awake and had her fist aimed at his head.

"Hold it right there" she said in anger

"I would think you would thank me for saving your life" Aang replied in shock

"I could save myself once I woke up" she replied

"You would have bled to death if I hadn't found you" Aang said in anger

She looked at him then answered

"I know you're the Avatar" she said, fist still aimed.

"How"? Aang wondered

"Because I was sent to track you" she answered back

Now Aang was really confused.

"I'm from the Fire Nation"? She said in shock he didn't know.

Now it was obvious to him because of what she was wearing.

"Very well try to capture me then" he replied

But then a thought occurred to her. He was right, he had saved her life.

"No wait" she put her fist down "I'm sorry, you saved my life and I'm using that against you. It's not right"

Aang was stunned, a girl had just put her fist down even though she was from the Fire Nation just because he had saved her life. Most people, he thought, would not do that.

"Uh thanks"? Aang said

"Yah…" she looked down

"So how did you end up in that pit anyway"? He asked sitting down

"Something attacked me" she said sitting across from him.

"Oh" he replied

"Thanks for healing my wounds and cuts" she said smiling at him

Aang blushed because for the first time someone had reminded him of Katara. He looked down

"Oh…sorry did I do something" she said looking down too and blushing

"Wha…? Oh No no it's just…" he stopped

"Just what"

"Uh…nothing"

"Oh ok" she said still looking down. He decided to tell her

"It's just you remind me of a good friend I once knew" he answered

"Oh, did they die"?

"No just uh we stopped talking" he lied

"Hmmm" she said looking at him

It was true that she did remind him of Katara a lot.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because it's my duty too"

"Oh right being the Avatar and stuff"

"Yeah"

"So why are you fighting the Fire Nation"

"What do you mean, you attacked us"

"That can't be true it wasn't in our books in the Royal Fie Academy for Girls"

"But it is Sozin started this when I wasn't in that Iceberg"

She looked confused; she didn't want to believe him so she didn't

They sat in silence now

"I don't think the storm will clear up soon" she said

"Yeah neither do I"

"So what should we do"?

"I don't know I'll probably wait here"

She thought for a second

"I guess I should stay too"

"Ok"

More silence…

"Oh sorry, I never said my name, I'm Ty Lee"

"That's a pretty name, I'm Aang"

She blushed "Thanks"

"You don't look like you're from the Fire Nation" Aang said

"Why"

"Because you have brown hair and you have grey eyes like me"

"No way! I thought I was the only one in the world with gray eyes" she said excited

"Lots of Air Nomads had grey eyes"

"Oh I see"

They sat in silence again

"Do you have any food" Ty Lee asked

"Yeah I have some bread, here" he said tossing her a loaf

"Thanks again Aang"

He blushed and said "It's fine"

She giggled and continued to eat her bread, she wondered were Azula was right now, or Mai or Zuko. Aang also wondered what Katara and Sokka were doing.

She finished her bread and then looked at Aang

"What was life like before the War" she asked

Aang hadn't expected such a question

"It was nice, there was no conflict or fighting or anything really"

"Nobody was fighting"?

"Not until Sozin used the comet yeah"

"Oh"

It was getting dark now and the two had began to grow weary

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight"

"Ok" Aang said sitting at the mouth of the cave

"What are you doing" she asked

"Guarding the cave"

"Why"?

"In case anything comes"

"You're paranoid nothing is going to hurt us besides, you need sleep too"

"I guess you're right"

He went back in the cave, fell over, and went to sleep. He wondered about if Ty Lee would hurt him or his friends. She was different though, she wasn't like the other Fire Nation. She had good in her, he knew it. She reminded him of Katara but now that he thought about it…

She reminded him of another good friend.

_Camp_

"Sokka we need to look for him. It's been two days!" Katara exclaimed

"The storm is too strong sis. We'll have to wait until morning" he answered back

"But what if he needs our help"

"Aang is smart enough to find a town or a cave, he's not an idiot"

"I hope so" she said looking out into the lightning storm.

She knew why he had "taking a walk" or run away. It had to have been because of what she said. She broke his heart and the only one to blame was her. It had to have been, he would never go out on a walk by himself unless…he was feeling down. She shouldn't have something to him. She knew he was the Avatar but at heart he was still just a kid confused in this world.

Just like the rest of us.

_Cave_

Aang woke up bright and early to practice his Airbending in the back of the cave. He would have practiced his Waterbending too if it wasn't for the fact that all the water was falling at him fast and he wasn't that good quite yet. He looked over at Ty Lee.

He thought for a second

"No it couldn't be" he said and turned around again to continue his Airbending.

Ty Lee then slowly woke up and saw Aang practicing.

"Well you're up early" she said staring at him

"Uh yeah" he said

He turned around to see Ty Lee.

"Uh you have a little bed head"

"WHAT"? She said panicking as she began to straighten her hair

"Relax just put it in a braid"

"Well I already was going to do that"

She stood up quickly, brushed off the dirt and looked at Aang

"What's for breakfast?"

"Uh" he said looking into his bag. But there was no more food left

"We are out"

"Oh no, now what are we supposed to do"

Aang turned around to see the end of the cave but when he stepped forward a few more steps, he saw there was no end after all; it just led deeper into the cave.

"We have a decision to make" he finally said

"What's that?"

"We have to either make it out on our own through the storm or go through the cave and hope there is a way out"

Ty Lee starred at the entrance than the end of the cave

"We won't survive out in the storm so I guess we have no choice"

They both turned to the back of the cave.

Aang knew that if they didn't make it out of the cave, they would certainly get lost and perish. He wanted to think he could survive the storm but it was too strong. He knew Ty Lee was right. They had to go through the cave and so they went to the entrance of the tunnel and there was a board on the ground

He picked it up and read what was on it after he brushed off the dust.

神秘的洞穴

The Cave of Mysteries

**End of Chapter 1**

**Drop in a review they help! This is only my first :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Laang: The Untold Story

"Azula always lies" –Zuko

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 2: The Princess of the Fire Nation

_Fire Nation War Ship_

Azula walked through her chambers on the lower deck. She had to make sure no one was out of line. For her, perfection was everything and everything was perfect. She sat down at the seat before her mirror and began brushing her jet-black hair. Then she put in it her signature form and began to walk out the chambers when she ran into Mai.

"Ah Mai how are things going" she said

"Terrible we have no idea where Ty Lee is at all"! She answered

Azula yawned "Shame, but then again, she is probably strong enough to get out of whatever jam she is in"

"I hope your right"

"Well then, I will meet you later for breakfast but for the moment I have something I have to take care of" she explained

"Ok Azula but promise me you will keep and eye out"

She thought "Very well I will indeed keep an eye out for our dear Ty Lee" she said

"Thanks" and with that Mai left

Azula continued down the hall. She did think of Ty Lee, sometimes. She always thought there was something wrong with Ty Lee. She really couldn't be happy all the time could she. She wanted to experiment with her but she didn't really know how to break her. So she forgot about it for a while. But her conversation with Mai had brought the idea back up.

She decided to forget it and keep walking, for she had much more important things to do…

_Cave_

Aang and Ty Lee kept on walking through the cave. It had been almost an hour and they had not found anything except a straight tunnel that appeared to go nowhere.

"This is ridiculous" Ty Lee complained

"We have to keep on going, the storm is probably still raging on" he replied

"I don't even care at this point; I just want to get out of here"

"We have to keep going, I have a good feeling something is coming up"

"Well let's hope that your stupid feeling is right"

They continued walking until they heard a noise. It was a dripping noise. They continued until they came across a leak in the wall with a small pool of water on the ground.

"This water had to have come from somewhere" Aang said curiously

"It was probably just the storm"

"I don't think so"

"Fine let's just keep going"

They continued until they heard a rushing sound. Excited, both began to run down the tunnel and finally they arrived to a giant room with a waterfall and stairs. It was enormous, the walls had patterned designs on them and the floors were made of polished stone.

Somebody either was or is living here…

_Fire Nation War Ship_

Azula continued down to hall. But she was alone because she knew she had to be alone for this. She made her way to the back of the ship. From there she went to the emergency section and inside she found a lifeboat. She opened the door to let the lifeboat out. Then she got into the boat and set fire to the ropes. Soon enough, the boat fell through the air and into the water. Then she began to use Firebending to rocket forward away from the ship…

_Cave_

The two were interested in the cave's designs. They continued walking down the stairs and looked at the waterfall.

"Do you think there is anyone in there" Aang wondered

"No I don't think so" Ty Lee answered

"I kind of hope you're right" he responded

"Should we find out?" she said

"I don't know"

"Come on let's go" she said taking his hand

Aang blushed

"Wow you are one heck of a blushing baby" she giggled

Aang looked away

"Come on" she urged him to move forward

So they did…

_Fire Nation Warship_

Mai was going to breakfast when she stopped. She hadn't seen Azula yet; it has taken her a long while since she was busy in her room for five minutes. She turned to go to her room but she figured she had gone the opposite way to breakfast. So she kept walking, finally she made it.

But she wasn't there.

Mai looked around but there was no sign of Azula anywhere. She walked down the corridor to try and find Azula but she was nowhere to be seen. She ran to Azula's room and knocked but no one answered. She opened it but there was no one there either. She continued to run down the hall but she wasn't there. Finally is her last desperate attempt she ran to the emergency section and swung the door open.

There was a single boat missing.

_Azula's Boat_

Azula saw she was close to a town. She wondered if she could defeat them all herself. She decided that as powerful as she was, she couldn't defeat all those earthbenders, so she directed the boat to the side, near a forest. She finally reached land and began to walk. It was time to pay his brother a little visit.

_Cave_

"Do you think we should sleep now" Ty Lee asked

"Yeah that would be good"

The two made their best way of camp and lay on the stone. But neither was really tired.

"So wait, you never told me why you were out there in the first place"

Aang looked away his eyes huge, he didn't know what to say.

"Uh, I was just on a walk" he said nervously

"Why were you on a walk?"

"Uh no reason" he lied again

"Yeah right" she said joking "What is it really?"

"Well…uh" he said looking away

He turned around and she was closer to him

"You can trust me I don't care"

"Well I got upset at this person I am traveling with" he said

Ty Lee sat next to him

"And well…I went for a walk to clear my head and then I saw you and that's it"

"Oh well"

"Do you think we will get out of here"? Ty Lee asked

"Yeah I figure if some ancient civilization came in this cave they probably have another way out" Aang said

"I hope your right. Well I'm going to bed goodnight" she said going back to her part of the stone

"Good night" Aang answered back

_Morning_

Azula wandered through the forest a little more and eventually heard noises. She ducked down under a bush and listened

"I'm telling you there is no way we can go back to the Fire Nation" the voice cried

Azula's eyes narrowed

"Fine should we go through the Earth Kingdom then Uncle" Azula's eyes widened

"That is a much better solution"

Azula came out from the bush and walked over to them

"Oh brother it is so good to see you again"

Zuko turned with eyes widened

"Azula! How did you…what?"

"I figured you were somewhere in the Earth Kingdom"

"Get away from us" Zuko hissed back shooting fire toward her

She easily deflected it "If you don't want to be recaptured I would suggest stop firing"

Zuko turned to Iroh who nodded then they both used their Firebending to create a giant smoke cloud

Azula's eyes stung with the smoke and coughed and coughed

When she finally got through it they were gone.

_Cave_

Aang continued with Ty Lee through the cave wondering if they would ever get out.

"So who is this person you were talking about last night" Ty Lee asked

She was kind of getting annoying now

"Just a friend of mine"

"Was she your girlfriend"? She asked

"No she didn't like me that way"

"That stinks"

"Yeah well…"

They continued longer through the cave and finally saw a light.

Their eyes lit up. Then sped down the cave faster and faster focusing only on the light until they finally made it.

_Fire Nation Warship_

Mai pondered where Azula could have possibly gone alone. She knew she wouldn't go on foot to where she was going. She was a princess and she had guards anyway.

"Ugh" she said. She didn't know why she left in the first place.

She continued down the hall and turned to the captain.

"Direct Orders from Princess Azula we have to change our destination" she explained

"Um very well where is our new destination" he asked

She thought than finally came up with an idea

"New Ozai"

It was time to visit her family again.

_Cave_

The two finally ran out of the cave and gazed at the sky. The noise of the storm was now filled with the music of the birds. The sky was clear and a rainbow appeared over a setting sun.

"We did it" Aang cried after seeing the light of day again.

"Finally, I thought we would never get out of that cave" Ty Lee replied

Aang kept smiling at the sun but then frowned

"So I guess now we go our separate ways then" he said

Ty Lee stopped smiling "Yeah"

"Ok well it was nice meeting you" Aang said turning to leave

"Aang wait" Ty Lee said stopping him

Aang turned around and Ty Lee kissed him on the cheek "Bye" she said smiling

Aang blushed "Uh…well…bye" he stammered

Ty Lee snickered and began to cartwheel away

Aang only watched the setting sun as it drew closer and closer to the ground. He wondered what Katara and Sokka where thinking right now. They probably are worried or not. He watched as Ty Lee faded away and looked back at the sun but it wasn't just going closer to the ground. It was also fading away. Just like some things he knew were fading away.

She was fading away too. His best friend, not Katara or Ty Lee but her…

Jo.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Ty Laang: The Untold Story

"You know what the worst part about being born over a hundred years ago is: I miss all the friends I used to hang out with." –Aang

Book 1 Earth

Chapter 3: Nightmares

_Aang's Dream_

_ Northern Air Temple_

_ 100 Years Ago_

"Aang come on you can't sleep all day" a voice said

"Wha..?..Who's there"? Aang said half-awake

"It's me idiot now get up it's gonna start soon"

"Ok Jo but quit nagging me about it" Aang replied

Jo had blond/brown hair than went down to her elbows and she had already mastered Airbending so she had her tattoos and was slightly taller than Aang was. She had big blue eyes and a joyful personality. She was 14 and Jo was short for Jo Jo her real name. Aang and Jo met when they were only 6 and Jo accidently hit Aang while walking to another announcement and they both fell down and they were friends ever since. They even sent messages to the Southern and Western Air Temple to communicate.

Aang got on his clothes and began to walk out of the guest room. Today a special meeting was being held by the head monks and all the nomads had to go to the Eastern Air Temple. He heard it was supposed to be big news and he believed it. The last time there was big news was when Aang and his fellow monks got their tattoos.

"Alright Aang lets go" she said motioning for him to hurry up

"I'm coming Jo" he said in protest.

Jo took his hand and began to skip down the corridor with him trotting behind; they made their way to the Ceremonial part of the temple and took their seats in the middle row.

"What do you think they will announce"? Jo asked him

"I don't know" Aang said

"I think their starting now" she said motioning for him to be quiet.

A group of five monks gathered in front of the crowd.

"Welcome fellow monks" the one in the middle said

"We are pleased to have gathered all of you here for a special announcement" he said again

The crowd silenced.

"We have gathered today to reveal the next Avatar" he said

The crowd gasped

"Aang who do you think it is"? Jo whispered

"I have no idea" he said back

"The universe has given us the next Avatar. We would like to welcome…

"Avatar Aang"

The crowd exploded in cheer all around him was clapping and amazement.

Aang stood up with a look of shock as people around him were clapping. Jo gave him a big hug and then he proceeded to walk to the monks with everyone still clapping.

"Avatar Aang we congratulate you on your success in being the Avatar and we all wish you luck" the monk said proudly

Aang was still sputtering for words

The monk took Aang's hand and raised it high it the air and the crowd erupted…

Aang was fighting for breath he had no idea what just happened

Finally, the announcement was over and all the other monks congratulated him and asked them to shake hands which he did.

"Aang! You're the Avatar"! Jo said coming up and hugging him

"Uhh…yeah...I...think" he said

"You should be proud" she said

"But I don't want to be the Avatar"

"Why"? She asked

"Well a week ago the monks called me to the meeting room at the Southern Air Temple and they told me I was the Avatar and some people knew so the wouldn't let me play games because they thought I had an unfair advantage, then I couldn't play at all because all I could do was train. It was terrible" he explained

"So you already knew you were the Avatar? Why didn't you tell me" she said

"Because I…I…I don't know, I should have but I couldn't" he said looking down

"Aang its ok" she said giving him another hug.

"Thank you Jo"

"You're welcome Aang"…

_Morning_

"Jo"! Aang said waking up quickly from his tent. He looked around his tent. He remembered he got here and no one was awake. He got up and decided to look around camp. He walked out of his tent and looked around. No one was up yet so he walked over to the log near the campfire and sat down.

"AANG"! Katara said from behind him. He turned around to see Katara running toward him and giving him a big hug.

"Katara where were you"? He asked

"I was in town looking for you" she said "I'm glad you're safe"

"Thanks" he said looking down

"I'm gonna go wake Sokka up and then I'll make you the biggest breakfast ever"! She said back to him giving him a kiss on the cheek

He didn't move just sat there and looked at the ground. He hated to admit it but…

He kind of wished Ty Lee was there right now.

_Forest_

Ty Lee kept walking past the trees and bushes. She was thinking about Aang and what he said. "Just forget it Ty Lee" she thought to herself. "He's the enemy anyway". Then she stopped, what did he say though? That Sozin had started the war. "Maybe he was right, we are the bad guys" Her eyes grew big. "I have to find him" she whispered to himself then turned and began to run the other way when something stopped her

"Ty Lee"! A familiar voice came

"Azula"? She answered back

"It's good to see you" Azula said

"It's nice to see you too Azula" she returned

"Come on Ty Lee we have places to go" she said "Do you know where the Avatar is"?

She gulped "No I don't"

Azula squinted her eyes then returned to normal "Ok then let's go this place is well gross"

"Ok let's go" she said looking back one last time until turning around again and beginning to walk with Azula.

_Fire Nation Warship_

"Who's that"? The captain said

Mai turned around "Who's who"?

"There" The captain said pointing

Mai looked out the window. She spotted two girls one with black hair and one with a long brown braid "It's Ty Lee and Azula"! She practically screamed

"Head for shore" the Captain said

The boat turned toward shore and began to go in that direction.

"Well we're here Ty Lee, this is my Fire Nation Warship" Azula explained

"It's huge" she answered back

Azula chuckled "Yes it is"

The boat docked and opened up for boarding

The captain ran out "Welcome back Princess, where shall we go now"?

Mai came out just then "Azula, Ty Lee"! She exclaimed "Where have both of you been

"I went to find Ty Lee" Azula said

"I got lost" Ty Lee said with a sad smile

"Should of known" Mai answered

"Captain set a course for New Ozai and I want to be there soon"

"Of course Princess" he answered

The three girls and captain got back on and started out for their journey to New Ozai.

_ Night_

Ty Lee couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Azula and Mai in her bed. Why had Azula come to find her? Why didn't Mai? It didn't make sense.

She got up and looked in her mirror. She didn't have any dirt anymore after washing herself. She was upset though and she didn't know why

"Aang"? She said. No it couldn't be. I mean he was a good friend right but they can't be friends even if she wanted to which she clearly did.

"He is kind of cute though" she said out loud before putting her hands over her mouth. She hated when she said embarrassing things out loud.

She sat on her bed and thought for a long time about Aang. He was cute in his own way because he thought she was pretty and blushed whenever she held hands with him. She chuckled, she liked him and there was no way around it. She decided to hold off on it but she couldn't go to sleep so she didn't.

She got up and opened her door even in her pajamas. She began to walk down the hallway and onto the deck.

She looked out into the sky and looked at the star shining the brightest. She was dazzled by it and looked as the whole sky was filled with stars. She could imagine just her and Aang sitting by the…Whoa! "What was that" she said. Did she just imagine her and Aang sitting and looking at the stars? "Oh no" she whispered.

She ran back to her room not being too noisy and sat on the bed shaking her head. "No no no" she thought. She went into the bathroom and drank some water to clear her mind but it was still there. She tried doing some things she had learned from the circus but to no avail. It was pointless and she knew it.

She was in love with Aang.

_ Camp_

_ Aang's Nightmare_

Jo looked everywhere at the Southern Air Temple where Air Ball was being held but she could care less about that. She was looking for Aang. He had disappeared just a few days ago and she got there as quickly as she could.

"AANG"! She shouted in the halls of the Southern Air Temple.

She went outside and looked at the airbenders playing Air Ball. "It's sick how they can play that while their Avatar is gone" she said to herself

She kept running around the grounds even going to the waste area to find him. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

She went inside and ran through the halls shouting his name. He looked in all the rooms but there was no one there. She ran to the where they ate lunch to where they practiced Airbending. She couldn't even find him in the head monks room.

Finally, she ran to the sacred Avatar chamber. Using her Airbending she opened the doors. She ran in and looked at the statues and shouted Aang multiple times but he never answered. She was on the verge on giving up before she had one final idea.

She ran all the way to the tops of the rooms and looked at each one finally spotting Aang's room. She burst open the door and looked inside.

No one.

She looked at Aang's bed and on the wall was a painting of her and Aang. She put her hands on her face, knelled down putting her elbows on Aang's bed.

Then started sobbing.

_Camp_

"JO"! Aang shouted after sitting up in his sleeping bag. He looked at the inside of the tent realizing he was not in the air temple.

He ran outside his tent and looked around but there was no one.

"AANG ARE YOU OK"?! Katara said horrified at what happened

Aang took a deep breath "Yeah I just had a nightmare" he said

"Ok well you should go back to bed then" she said putting a hand on his shoulder before turning around and going back to her tent

Aang looked at sky. He wondered where Ty Lee was right now probably plotting how to find him again. She intrigued him.

"She was like Katara but she also wasn't" he thought

He thought of how he blushed whenever she held his hand. "Yeah, that's embarrassing"

He kept thinking about the time that they spent in that cave. "We connected on a kind of personal level" he thought.

"She was like Jo though" he thought again

Ugh he hated thinking about Jo because it made him think about how he turned his back on her. On his people. On his loved ones.

On the world.

He looked at the sky with a look of anger.

"Why did I have to be the Avatar"? He wondered

He was confused and upset about everything going on in his mind right now. Between Katara and his fellow Air Nomads and Ty Lee it was making his head whirl.

He thought silently

_"Aang! You're the Avatar"! Jo said coming up and hugging him_

_ "Uhh…yeah...I...think" he said_

_ "You should be proud" she said_

_ "But I don't want to be the Avatar"_

_ "Why"? She asked_

_ "Well a week ago the monks called me to the meeting room at the Southern Air Temple and they told me I was the Avatar and some people knew so the wouldn't let me play games because they thought I had an unfair advantage, then I couldn't play at all because all I could do was train. It was terrible" he explained_

_ "So you already knew you were the Avatar? Why didn't you tell me" she said _

_ "Because I…I…I don't know, I should have but I couldn't" he said looking down_

_ "Aang its ok" she said giving him another hug._

_ "Thank you Jo"_

_ "You're welcome Aang"…_

He missed her so much it ached. He thought again what he did by leaving but now he thought he had killed Jo by leaving.

He couldn't take it anymore he got on his knees, put his head in his hands.

Then began to cry.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Laang: The Untold Story

"Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out." -Iroh

Book 1: Earth

Chapter 4: New Ozai

"Aang wake up" Katara said

"Katara"? He said waking up

"Why were sleeping on the ground"? She asked

"I don't know maybe I sleepwalked" he said

"Uh ok" she said

"Good morning guys" Sokka said enthusiastically

"What are you doing up this early" Katara asked

"I wanted to get up early for our trip to Omashu" he said

"Aren't we going to the Earth Kingdom Post where General Fong is"? Aang said

"I say we skip it. We can't wait any longer and we need to find Bumi so he can teach you Earthbending" he said

"Ok let's get on Appa" Aang said

The three got on Appa and flew toward Omashu.

_New Ozai_

"Well this is it" Mai said pointing to New Ozai

"It looks great now all it needs is a statue of my father" Azula commented

"Where do you think they will put it" Ty Lee wondered

"Right in the middle of the city where it deserves to be" Azula said

"That's what my dad was thinking anyway" Mai said "I'll show you two to your rooms" she exclaimed

"Ok" Azula said and they began to walk into the city

_Appa_

"There's Omashu" Aang exclaimed "Wait a minute" he looked in horror at the Fire Nation banner on the front of the city.

"Oh no" Sokka whispered

"Come on we have to find Bumi" Aang said

"How are we supposed to get in the city"? Sokka asked

"We can go through the sewers" Aang replied

"Oh great" Sokka said

They landed in front of the sewer pipe and popped open the seal and climbed inside. Aang and Katara waterbent the sewage but Sokka always had to get hit by it. Eventually they found the top of the pipe and climbed out. Sokka then realized he had purple pentapuses on his face.

"AHHH GET THEM OFF" he screamed

"Shhhh just rub their heads" Aang whispered

He did so and they came off.

"Good now lets…"

"Hey you kids" a Fire Nation guard said "What are you doing past curfew"?

"Uh…we were um taking our sick friend home" Aang said quickly

"He has a rare case on the pentapox" Katara added

"Uggghhh I'm dying" Sokka acted

"Hey didn't your cousin die of that last week"? The right guard said

"Yeah…well you kids go home fast" and the guards sped away

"Phew that was close…"! Katara said before the three fell into a hole made by earthbenders.

Immediately they saw hundreds of earthbender, women, and children compacted in a small hole barely lit.

"Who are you" an Earthbending general said

"I'm the Avatar who are you" Aang said

"I am a general to King Bumi or at least I was" he said

"Where is he now"? Aang asked

"The coward is somewhere locked up tightly" he said

"What? How is he a coward"? Aang asked

"One day the Fire Nation invaded Omashu and we were ready to fight for our people, our homes, and our pride but before we even got the chance to fight, he laughed and just surrendered" he said

"What"? Sokka asked

"I know I was confused too" he said

"I'm going to find Bumi while there is still light out" Aang said

"Ok but be careful" Katara exclaimed

With that Aang took his glider and set off into the sunset.

_Bedroom_

Ty Lee put her things in the closet. She was just about to have dinner when she heard a noise from outside. She opened her window and looked around and saw someone flying in the sky. She looked closer and saw who it was. It was Aang!

"Aang" she whispered not too loud and not too quiet

Aang turned his head to see Ty Lee. He flew toward her. He then landed on her balcony.

"Aang"! She whispered excitedly

"Ty Lee it's good to see you" he said hugging her and blushing a little

"Here come inside its freezing" she said motioning him to come in

"Won't somebody catch me" he said

"I already locked the door don't worry"

"Hey Ty Lee it's time for dinner" Mai said

"In a minute" Ty Lee hollered back

"Uh…maybe we could talk another time" Aang said

"What about later"? She said

"Yeah I think I could do that"

"Great I'll see you soon" she said

With that Aang took off into the sky again and returned to the hole knocking on it loudly to motion he was back. The pit turned over and Aang landed in the camp. It looked even drearier then before. Katara approached him and gave him a hug.

"Where have you been" she said

"I was looking for Bumi but I guess I lost track of the time" he answered

"Come on you need something to eat" she said

Aang ate his dinner quickly and sat around the fire that had been started in the middle of the pit to keep him warm. He kept thinking about Ty Lee and how she spotted him in Omashu. It didn't add up, at least, not very well.

_Governor's Manor_

"So Princess Azula what do you think of New Ozai"? Mai's Father said

"It's nice but it could use a little more, I don't know, Ozai, more statues, and plaques would be nice" she said

"You heard the Princess, make more statues and plaques" He said to the guards.

Ty Lee picked through her food, barely eating any, while she was sitting at the table.

"Ty Lee are you feeling well"? Azula asked "You've hardly eating a thing"

"Yeah I guess I'm not hungry" she said

"Well alright then" she said shrugging it off

But Mai knew better, she knew something was up, she was never like this not even when she left the circus.

"Ty Lee come here" Mai motioned her in the hallway

Ty Lee got up and walked over to her.

"Okay what is really going on?"

'

Ty Lee didn't lie because she knew Mai would know.

"Well it's just I met some guy back when I was looking for the Avatar and I miss him" she said

Mai looked at her, she figured she wasn't lying so she shrugged.

"Ok then" she said then walking away.

Ty Lee saw the servants taking care of the plates so she knew she was free to go. She went back to her room and brushed her teeth and said goodnight to Azula and Mai and got into her bed robe and got in her bed and sat there and waited and waited for everyone to go to bed. Eventually, she couldn't hear anything anymore so she got up and walked over to her window but couldn't see anything. She then opened her door and tip-toed over to the balcony on the manor. She looked at the moon. It looked as if it was alive but she knew that was impossible.

"It's a nice night isn't it" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and easily recognized the arrow on Aang's head.

"Aang" she whispered breathlessly and gave him a big hug.

"I wouldn't ditch you like that" he said chuckling

She chuckled "Somehow I figured that"

"You look really pretty tonight" he said blushing

She blushed back "Thanks"

"I can't believe this, how did Omashu fall?" he said

"I don't know either, Azula just said it did when she picked me up and we went her to find Mai" she said

Aang stared at the moon. "That used to be a princess you know" he said pointing to it.

"What? You can't be serious". She said

"Yeah it used to be Princess Yue, she had just turned sixteen when the Fire Nation attacked. When Zhao killed the moon she told us that the moon had given her life when she was born dead. She decided to give it back and became the new moon spirit which is why the moon is up in the sky today" he finished.

"Wow that's really brave of her" she said

"I know it's incredible she did that" she said

Ty Lee looked down "Hey Aang"? She asked

"What's up" he answered

"I know where Bumi is and I know how to get him" she said

"How?" he said excitedly

"Okay this is pretty risky but you have to kidnap Tom-Tom, Mai's little brother, then they will trade Bumi for him" she said

"That actually might work. But who's Mai?" he said

"She's been my best friend since we were little. But she isn't very moody" She said "In fact she doesn't really seem happy or sad or anything for that matter" she said

"Oh okay" he answered

"I really appreciate you coming out here today to see me Aang" she said looking at him

"No problem" he said smiling

"Here I'll go get Tom-Tom" she said running back into the house

"Stealing a baby? Wow, that's just mean" Aang thought

"Here but be careful with him, he's asleep" she said

"Okay, bye Ty Lee" he said about to take off

"Wait Aang" she said grabbing him arm

She kissed him on the cheek "I know we haven't known each other very long but I hope you know that I really like you" she said blushing

Aang blushed immensely. Katara never said that to Aang. "Wow Ty Lee I…uh…thanks" he stammered. "Great going idiot" he thought to himself. "I…I like you too" he said

Ty Lee chuckled "Bye" she smiled and then went inside and to her bedroom.

With that, Aang took off into the night and back to the camp. Sokka came up with a genius plan to get them out of the city by using the pentapuses pentapocks to freak out the guards and get them out of there.

He landed in front of his tent and went in and put Tom-Tom to sleep before falling asleep himself.

_Morning_

Aang woke up to Katara screaming and a baby crying. "Ugghh…" he said getting up and walking out of his tent

"AANG HELP A BABY JUST CRAWLED HERE!" She screamed

"Shhhh…" he said and took the baby and gently rocked him and soon he stopped crying and giggled.

"How'd you know how to do that"? She said

"Lucky guess" he answered

"General a letter has come in from the Governor. He says that he requests a trade. Tom-Tom for King Bumi." He said

Aang's eyes lit. It worked!

"Fine we will return Tom-Tom later today" he said

"What if it's a trap"? Sokka said

"I don't think it is because I'm pretty sure the governor wants his son back" Aang said

"Fine let's go" Sokka said

_Construction Platform_

Aang, Katara, and Sokka entered with Tom-Tom and Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee with Bumi. The deal was ready.

"Ok we have your baby now give us Bumi" Aang said

Azula's eyes lit right then and there

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me. We are trading a baby for a powerful Earthbending king" she said. "Doesn't that seen a little unfair"? She asked

Mai thought for a second "You're right the deal is off" she said

"Bumi"! Aang said flying up to his coffin-like cage.

"Ah the Avatar. My lucky day" Azula said

She used a rope to launch herself up the tower of wood.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was attacking Katara with quick jab movements and knocking her off her feet. Eventually she chi-blocked her to Katara's surprise.

"How are you going to fight without your bending?" Mai said

Sokka quickly knocked them off their feat by using Appa's tail "I seem to manage" he said. He landed and Katara got on. "Come on we have to find Aang" she said flying away.

"Hurry follow them" Mai said following them.

Aang was having a tough time blowing on the chain to freeze it.

"Aang stop your blowing for a second" Bumi said.

"It's good to see you too" Aang replied not hearing him.

Eventually he got him unstuck but that was before Azula hit it with a fireball sending them flying into the mail chute, Azula following them in one of her own.

Azula shot fire toward Aang every chance she got and repeated ducked Aang's attacks. Soon Aang outsmarted her by sending a box of spears toward her. She jumped off her cart and was left in the dust. Aang laughed finally outsmarting her for once, until he saw her in another cart on a parallel track. She continued to attack and attack again. Finally Aang got rid of her for good after he airbent a box toward her cart breaking it and part of the track so more carts could not come down. Eventually Bumi and Aang finally got to the end of the track and Aang hopped off and Bumi earthbent a pillar for him to lean on.

"Wait you could earthbend this whole time"? Aang said

"They never covered my face" Bumi said

"Why did you let the Fire Nation take over Omashu? Why didn't you stop them?" Aang said

"Listen Aang, there are options in fighting called Jin" Bumi said

"I know positive Jin when you're attacking and negative when you retreat" he said annoyed

"Ah but there is a third Jin, the neutral Jin" he said

"There are three Jins?" Aang said

"Well technically there is eighty-five" he said "But let's just focus on the third. Neutral Jin is the key to Earthbending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike" he said

"That's why you surrendered isn't it?" Aang said sadly

"Yes and it is also why I cannot leave now" he said

"I guess I need to find another Earthbending teacher"

"You need to find someone who waits and listen before striking. Momo has even mastered a few Jins himself" he said laughing as Momo flew around him

Aang laughed and bid Bumi goodbye and flew out into the sky as Bumi went back up the chute.

_Night_

Aang returned to the balcony where a distraught couple was crying over the loss of their baby. Aang quickly lowered himself down and set the baby free on the balcony where it crawled back to his mother and father.

"Tom-Tom!" The mother cried at the sight of her baby.

Aang smiled but then looked over to Ty Lee's window and decide to say goodbye to her.

He knocked and Ty Lee noticed him and smiled opening the window.

"Aang what are you doing here?" she asked

"I wanted to say goodbye because I don't know when I will see you again". He answered

"Aw thanks Aang" she said hugging him

"Yeah no problem. I have to go now I'm sorry"

"Ok fine goodbye Aang" she said kissing him on the cheek once more before Aang flew off toward Appa and into the sunset.

**End of Chapter 4**

** Sorry this took so long. I had work on top of work on top of more work. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
